Skirmish on Mimban
| image = | type = | category = | continuity = Star Wars | dates = 10 BBY | locations = Mimban | participants = Imperial Army Mimbanese Liberation Army | appearances = Solo: A Star Wars Story Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition Solo: A Star Wars Story 1 Solo: A Star Wars Story 2 Solo: A Star Wars Story: Meet the Crew }} The Skirmish on Mimban is an unofficial name referring to a fictional event that takes place within the internal continuity of the Star Wars multimedia franchise. For purposes of this database, it may also be referred to as the Skirmish at Mimban. The event took place in the 2018 feature film Solo: A Star Wars Story. History Ten years before the Battle of Yavin, the Imperial Army, in service to the First Galactic Empire, conducted a military operation on the planet Mimban in order to secure valuable resources such as hyperbaride. To compensate for the planet's swampy terrain, the army dispatched wet-weather gear Stormtroopers as well as Swamp troopers. Major Staz led a ground assault against the Mimbanese Liberation Army, but was killed by an incoming aerial assault. One of the soldiers under Staz' command was young Han Solo, who then sought out the next highest-ranking officer. Witnessing a soldier using trick-shots to take down enemy combatants, Solo approached "Captain" Tobias Beckett. Solo quickly deduced that Beckett and his two compatriots, Rio Durant and Val, were not actually Imperial soldiers, but in fact, were bandits who had infiltrated the Navy as part of a job for crime syndicate leader Dryden Vos. Solo attempted to blackmail Beckett into letting him onto his crew, but Tobias informed on Solo to an Imperial lieutenant, and Han was cast down into the dungeon with Chewbacca. After a brief scuffle, Han convinced the wookiee that by working together, they could escape from the dungeon. They succeeded in clawing their way to the surface. Beckett was impressed and decided to let them join his gang. They left Mimban aboard Tobias' ship. Solo: A Star Wars Story Participants * Bolandin * Han Solo * Iasento * Rio Durant * Staz * Tobias Beckett * Val * Xodell Factions * 224th Imperial Armored Division * Imperial Navy * Mimbanese Liberation Army * Mud Jumpers Notes & Trivia * Wookieepedia identifies this event as the Mimban campaign, which redirects to this page. * A previous, similarly named conflict took place in 19 BBY between the crew of the Uhumele and crime lord Haka Hai for the control of Dreypa's Oubliette. This event was chronicled in issues #2-5 of the Star Wars: Dark Times comic book series by Dark Horse Comics. * Chewbacca was present during this event, but did not participate in the campaign itself. See also Appearances |-|Films= * Solo: A Star Wars Story |-|Television= |-|Comics= * Solo: A Star Wars Story 1 * Solo: A Star Wars Story 2 |-|Novels= * Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other= * Solo: A Star Wars Story: Han on the Run * Solo: A Star Wars Story: Meet the Crew References Navigation }}